


Four Boys and a Map

by klynie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blanket Permission, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-13
Updated: 2006-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-27 08:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klynie/pseuds/klynie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which some virginities and a map are lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Boys and a Map

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kinky_kneazle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinky_kneazle/gifts).



> For kinky_kneazle, who wanted: "Marauders (any or all): How did they lose the map to Filch?" And my huge thanks to Summer and Winnett, who beta'ed this story and helped me to make it much better. All remaining mistakes are mine.

**Four Boys and a Map**

  
  
  
If anyone had been sitting outside the Room of Requirement, they would have seen two pairs of legs, a large black dog and a small brown rat creep into the corridor, walk back and forth three times and slip through a door that suddenly appeared in the wall.   
  
However, the plan was flawless and no one was there to witness the strange sight. Once inside, the legs, dog and rat became four boys who surveyed the empty room and grinned at each other.   
  
A cheerful fire burned in an immense fireplace, candles glowed around the perimeters, and the panelled walls were touched by warm, gentle light. Mountains of soft pillows dotted a lush, red Axminster carpet. Commandeering some pillows, James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin sprawled near the fire, kicked off their shoes and looked as smug and self-satisfied as four friends possibly could after a successful midnight kitchen raid.   
  
Sirius pulled a piece of parchment and his wand from his pocket. "'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.'" He tapped the parchment with his wand.   
  
Hogwarts bloomed across the page, reflecting a quiet, empty castle. Sirius laid it on the floor and slipped his wand back into his pocket. "Nothing," he announced.  
  
"We've the whole of Hogwarts to ourselves, gentlemen. What should we do with it?" James stretched, ready to begin the serious portion of the Marauders' night. He pushed his glasses back up his nose.  
  
"It should be something that we've never done before." Peter tried to find the most comfortable position on his pillows. He punched a pillow to fluff it and piled it on several others before leaning back into them.  
  
Thoughtful silence fell, disturbed only by a few additional pillow adjustments and the crackle of the fire.  
  
Sirius spoke first. "Right. Sex charades. Whoever gets a stiffy first or has the biggest stiffy at the end of each round, loses, and the others get to tell him what to do. Wormtail, you're responsible for watching the Map." He sank back into his pillows with his hands behind his head, smirking, with a security borne of seventeen years of somewhat destructive ingenuity.  
  
"Sex charades?" Remus asked sceptically.   
  
James scrunched his nose. "Moony's right, Sirius. What good will it do us to play sex charades if there aren't any girls around?"  
  
"I don't think this sounds like a good idea," Peter said.  
  
Sirius leaned forward. "Didn't we all agree that we wanted to be together over our very last Christmas break at Hogwarts?" The other three boys nodded. "And didn't the rest of us promise Moony that we'd study a bit, too?" James and Peter glanced at Remus and grinned, while Remus looked exasperated.   
  
Sirius sat back and vaguely waved a hand through the air. "Well, here we are, then! What better lesson than to figure out who knows what about sex, and share the information?"  
  
Remus wormed his shoulders deeper into his pillows. "Sirius…" He shook his head. "Never mind, there are no words."   
  
"What I don't like is the whole stiffy-size issue," said Peter. "I mean, whoever of us is the smallest has all the advantages. That means you, Padfoot."  
  
Sirius sat up and threw a pillow at Peter, who ducked. "Bugger you! How would you know?"  
  
The other three burst out laughing.   
  
"You're loud, Sirius! Did you really think that we wouldn't look?" asked James.  
  
"You're all perverts," Sirius said. "Not to mention you're all loud yourselves. Check the Map, Wormtail."  
  
Peter looked at the Map. "Nothing."   
  
"We're perverts for watching you when you wank in the middle of our dorm, and you aren't when you ask us to compare stiffies for a game?" Remus grinned. "A pretty strange definition of pervert, Padfoot."  
  
"I've read about circle wanks." James began to look interested in the idea. "They're supposed to be all the rage with the Yanks. Wasn't that in one of your porny magazines, Sirius?"  
  
Sirius sniffed. "Circle wanks? Kid's stuff! Sex charades are much more sophisticated."  
  
James shook his head. "If we're going to play sex charades, it's stupid to compare stiffies. Besides Wormtail's excellent point about size, I don't see that we're going to learn a lot, or even get a stiffy for that matter, if nobody can guess what's being acted out. I mean, it seems like it would be difficult for one person to act out something that takes two people to do. Except, of course, for you, Padfoot, since you only need one to begin with."  
  
"Oi!"  
  
James ignored Sirius' objection. "If we're going to pool together what we each know about sex, it seems like something more…practical might be helpful. I mean, I think that we're all at the technique stage, not the never-having-done-it stage, right?"  
  
Silence reigned. A log fell, and the fire flared and settled.  
  
Remus sat up straighter and looked around at his friends. "So, correct me if I'm wrong, Prongs. You're proposing that we demonstrate, instead?"  
  
James looked deceptively casual. "Yeah."  
  
"In case you missed it, Prongs, none of us is a bird," Peter snickered. He threw himself back into his pillows, snorting with laughter.  
  
Sirius got the look on his face that his friends normally associated with a particularly monstrous prank. "Don't laugh, Wormtail. There's nothing to keep us from doing to each other what we'd do with a girl." He winked salaciously. "Except cunnilingus," he amended, looking thoughtful. "But we may be able to adapt…"  
  
"Right, then." James, as usual, took charge once the outrageous idea from Sirius seemed to be generally accepted. "Where do we start?"  
  
"I've always wanted to get a blowjob," Peter volunteered eagerly.  
  
"I think that may be a bit ambitious, Wormtail." Remus grimaced. "Besides, I think that we all probably qualify for Prongs' 'never-having-done-it-stage' on that one. How about we start small?"  
  
"Nipples!" Sirius shouted, gleeful. The other boys shushed him, and Peter looked at the Map.   
  
"Nothing," he reported, and they all relaxed.  
  
"Nipples." James nodded. "Small, yet extremely important when one is with a bird."  
  
"Good choice, Padfoot," Remus said. Peter looked disappointed, but didn't say anything. Remus turned to James. "Strip."  
  
"Me?" James crossed his arms. "It's Padfoot's idea. Him first!"  
  
"Right, then." Remus turned to Sirius. "Strip."  
  
Sirius promptly shed his sweater and his shirt, and waited expectantly. The other three boys contemplated his naked torso.  
  
"It occurs to me that there may be some drawbacks to this idea," James observed.  
  
"I agree." Remus tilted his head. "Not only are his tits, well, flat, but they're a bit hairy, too."  
  
"Should I use a shaving charm?" Peter took out his wand.  
  
Sirius yelped. The other boys shushed him, and Peter looked at the Map.  
  
"Nothing," he reported. They all relaxed again.  
  
"You're not getting anywhere near me with one of your shaving charms, Wormtail," Sirius snapped. "I still remember that mole you used to have, right where you've got a big scar on your face now. I wouldn't have any nipples left for you to play with." He drew himself up with dignity. "Remus, on the other hand, is extremely good with shaving charms. Moony, you may do the honours."  
  
Remus flicked his wand at Sirius' chest and muttered the spell.   
  
"Much better!" James said.   
  
Sirius shivered. "That's cold." A sneaky smile crept across his face. "Now you've got to warm me up, Moony."   
  
Remus grinned broadly, leaned forward, and tweaked Sirius' left nipple, hard. Sirius yelped and hit him, and they started wrestling, rolling over James and Peter, who promptly joined in. A brief scrap ensued and scattered pillows across the floor.   
  
Remus and James emerged on top, Remus straddling Sirius and James sitting on top of Peter. They grinned at each other.  
  
"What d'you think we should do with them now, Moony?" James laughed as he rode out Peter's futile struggles.  
  
"Bloody do  _some_ thing!" Sirius groaned. He wriggled. "Moony, you feel wicked good."   
  
He bucked his hips, and Remus got a strange look on his face and froze in place.   
  
The air suddenly crackled with tension. James and Peter stopped struggling.  
  
"Bloody hell," Remus whispered, and looked down at Sirius. "Are you…?"  
  
"Yeah. Check the Map." Sirius sounded hoarse. He bucked his hips again.  
  
Peter craned his neck. "Nothing." His voice sounded deeper, huskier, and he swallowed hard.  
  
"Prongs…" Remus whispered. A look of wonder crossed his face. "You've got to try this, mate." He rode out another heave of Sirius' hips. "Bloody hell," he repeated, then dived down to cover Sirius' mouth with his own, devouring Sirius' gasp.  
  
Peter and James watched with wide eyes. James licked his lips. Peter swallowed again.  
  
Remus gripped Sirius between his thighs, both of them moaning into the kiss. They broke apart, gasping for air. "Take 'em off, now!" Sirius ordered, and Remus stripped off his cardigan and shirt. Then he pushed Sirius to the floor and dove down for another kiss, covering Sirius' body with his own and rutting against him.  
  
James looked down at Peter and seemed to reach a decision. He took off his glasses and set them on the floor, then slowly pulled his sweater and shirt over his head. Once he'd tossed them aside, he put his glasses back on. He began to unbutton Peter's outer garments, while Peter watched with wide eyes.   
  
The air was full of Sirius' and Remus' quiet moans and wet kisses, underscored by the quiet pops of the fire.  
  
James spread Peter's clothing open and ran his hand over the other boy's naked chest. Peter closed his eyes and shivered. James began to play with Peter's nipples; they contracted and peaked under his fingers. He stared at Peter's reactions. He dragged his fingers lower, and stroked the skin of Peter's abdomen.  
  
"Soft," he whispered.  
  
Peter opened his eyes again, and watched as James rubbed the heel of his palm over his own groin, eyes never leaving Peter's face. James slid back a bit, unzipped his trousers, then Peter's. He laid the plackets of Peter's trousers open, reached into Peter's pants and pulled out his half-hard cock.  
  
Beside them, Sirius and Remus had discarded all of their clothing, and the smell of arousal and sweat began to permeate the air. "Fuck, Moony," Sirius moaned. James and Peter looked over at him again, in time to watch Remus growl and grab Sirius' hard cock. Remus lowered his head and sucked it in.  
  
"Aaugh!" Sirius sat up and clutched Remus' head. "So good…" he gasped, and curled over him.  
  
Watching them, James spat into his hand, then wrapped it around Peter's cock and stroked. Two pulls and Peter was fully hard. "I want that," Peter groaned. "What Remus is doing."  
  
"Shhh," James said, still watching Sirius and Remus. He continued to stroke Peter, pulling a bit harder.   
  
"Oh, fuck!" Peter said, then arched. His hips jerked, and James looked down to see Peter blindly thrust up into his grip, his face twisted into a tooth-bared grimace. Peter shuddered as he climaxed, then fell back into the pillows, spent. He pushed James' hand away.   
  
James released Peter's cock and absent-mindedly wiped his hand on Peter's trousers. "You okay?"  
  
"Yeah, just give me a minute," Peter slurred, and closed his eyes.   
  
James watched him for a moment with a raised eyebrow, but Peter seemed to drop immediately into sleep. He shook his head, turned back to Sirius and Remus and smiled. He stripped off his trousers and pants and crawled over to them, reaching out to run his hand through Sirius' hair.   
  
Sirius looked up and grinned. "Prongs. Come to join the fun?" James smiled wider, then bent down and captured Sirius' mouth in a deep kiss.   
  
Remus looked up and stopped sucking for a moment, rubbing Sirius' cock against his cheek. He smiled and raised his voice. "James." When James released Sirius' mouth and looked up, Remus said, "Room of Requirement. Look for something slippery, would you?" The two boys locked eyes, and James nodded. Remus bowed his head and swiped his tongue over Sirius' cock, then sucked it in again.  
  
Sirius lay back on his elbows, watching Remus with a great deal of interest. "Sure you've never done this before?"   
  
Remus looked up at him and lightly dragged his teeth up the length of Sirius' cock.   
  
Sirius gasped and laughed. "Bloody hell, don't bite! Okay, you're a virgin cocksucker!"   
  
James looked around the room for a lubricant and spotted a potion bottle warming next to the fire. He stretched to grab it, wincing a bit as his erection dragged across the prickly carpet. He sat back and opened the bottle, sniffed it and poured out a small amount of liquid to rub between his fingers. Fingers slick, he nodded, and placed the bottle carefully between him and Remus.  
  
Remus took his mouth off Sirius and looked up again. Sirius groaned, the sweat on his body glistening in the light from the fire. "Damn it, Moony, did I say you should stop?"   
  
"I don't think you're in any position to be giving orders," Remus said, fisting Sirius' cock. Remus met James' eyes.  
  
"Sirius Black at our mercy," James said to Remus. "So what should we do with him?"  
  
Remus grinned, a wicked look in his eyes. "Help me turn him on his side."  
  
James smiled. "Brilliant," he said, and pushed Sirius, rolling him toward Remus.   
  
When Sirius was propped on his side, Remus smiled at James. "Think you can figure out the mechanics?" he asked as he lay down on the carpet facing Sirius, head level with Sirius' groin.   
  
James laughed. "I reckon it's something like doing a bird," he said. "Lube it up and stick it in!"  
  
"Oi!" Sirius protested. "Nobody's lubing and sticking without a little preliminary activity!"  
  
James grabbed Sirius' hand, pressed it to his heart, and fluttered his eyelashes. "Do you want flowers, pet? Or maybe some Honeydukes?"  
  
Sirius snatched his hand back. "You berk!" He was snickering so hard that his cock bounced against Remus' face.  
  
Remus reached out and caught the hard cock. "I think he wants you to tell him that he's your one true love." He bent Sirius' lower leg toward himself, while James steadied Sirius from above. Remus pillowed his head on Sirius' thigh, and nuzzled the leaking prick in front of him. "Padfoot loooves Prongs," he crooned.  
  
Sirius was helpless with laughter. "I'll settle for some fingers in the arse, thank you very much!"  
  
"Your wish, Lord Padfoot." James coated a finger with the lubricant and grabbed Sirius' arse. "Ready?" he asked. Remus nodded.  
  
"Do it," Sirius commanded.   
  
James slipped his finger into Sirius' arsehole at the same moment that Remus sucked his cock back into his mouth.  
  
"Oh, fuck!" Sirius trembled between them and his smile disappeared. "Fuck!"   
  
"Can you feel me, Padfoot?" James moved his finger and Sirius' arse clenched. James bit his lip. "That's…wow. Do you want some more?"  
  
"Do it!" Sirius gasped, closing his eyes. "Oh, fuck, Remus…"   
  
James slipped two fingers into Sirius' arse, stretching him. He said, "Damn, you're tight. Let me know if I hurt you." He eased in a third finger, slowly moving in and out. James wiped the sweat from his forehead, and pushed his glasses back up his nose.  
  
"Do it," Sirius demanded, his voice shaking. "Fuck me."  
  
"Right." James slipped his fingers out of Sirius' arse and carefully slicked his cock. Then he lay on his side and stretched out against Sirius' back, sliding an arm under Sirius' chest to pull him closer. He guided his prick to Sirius' arsehole, and pushed.  
  
Both boys groaned as James pushed in. James paused until Sirius relaxed a bit, then gave a slow thrust. Sirius groaned again and Remus grunted.   
  
James pulled on Sirius' upper leg. "Pull up a bit, Pad. We don't want to choke Moony." Sirius obediently moved his leg and gave Remus more room. James steadied him, pulling him close and nipping the back of his neck.   
  
"Move, you bastard," Sirius said between gritted teeth. "I can't figure out whether I hate this or love this. And you, Moony," his voice was menacing, "you don't stop!"  
  
James laughed softly and began thrusting in a gentle rhythm, and bit his lip. "I don't know how long I can hold out."  
  
Sirius dropped his head back, panting. "Fuck. James…"  
  
Remus tried to swallow around Sirius' cock, but nearly choked when he sucked him deep. He pulled back a little to catch his breath and then plunged his head down again and sucked hard.  
  
"Oh, fuck! Moony!" Sirius gasped. "I'm gonna come!" He scrambled for leverage while James pulled him even closer. Remus continued to suck, grabbing Sirius' flailing leg to keep from getting kicked. Sirius arched back into James' embrace and climaxed hard, moaning, while Remus struggled to swallow.   
  
James thrust hard twice more and gasped as his own orgasm overtook him. He pressed his forehead into the back of Sirius' neck, and pushed as deeply as he could into Sirius' arse, his cock pulsing in the tight heat. He clung to Sirius, then relaxed slowly as his body calmed.  
  
Sirius collapsed back against him. James' cock slid out with a quiet pop.  
  
"Fuck me if I think I'll ever move again." Sirius groaned.  
  
Remus released the softened prick and wiped his mouth. Sirius lay sprawled on his back, draped across James. Remus rolled up to his knees, his erection hard and high. He looked down at Sirius with a raised eyebrow, and Sirius grinned up at him.  
  
"Do it, Moony," he urged. "I want you in me, too." James shivered against his back, and slowly pulled himself out from under Sirius. Sirius sprawled on the carpet.  
  
James poked him. "Another fuck? I thought you couldn't move."  
  
Sirius didn't bother to push James away. "You'll come up with something."  
  
James studied Sirius' heavy-lidded bliss. "On his stomach," he said, and he and Remus turned Sirius over. Sirius raised himself on his knees, but his arms were shaking badly.   
  
"Wait a second. That's not going to work." James moved in front of Sirius and slipped under him, cradling Sirius' upper body in his lap. "Try it now."   
  
Sirius bit his lip and held James tightly around the waist.  
  
"Fuck that's hot!" Peter, roused from his post-coital daze, crawled over to them as Remus lined his cock up with Sirius' relaxed hole. As Remus slowly pushed in, Peter began to pump his cock, growing hard again.  
  
Remus ignored him and leaned over Sirius' back, steadying Sirius with one arm around his waist while he braced himself on the carpet with the other. He bent forward and licked the sweaty skin between Sirius's shoulder blades, then straightened and began to move. James held Sirius, who grunted each time that Remus slid deep.  
  
Sweat dripped from Remus' face as his pace quickened. James braced Sirius against his body, while Sirius panted and swore.   
  
Remus groaned and lunged forward, wrapping his arms around Sirius, his hips flexing as he emptied himself into Sirius' body, pressed close against him. They collapsed on top of James, who tried to catch them both.  
  
"Fucking perfect," Sirius sighed.  
  
James, his arms full of two sated and extremely heavy friends, glanced toward the Map, lying on the carpet not far away. He sighed, wriggled out from under Sirius and Remus, crawled over to it and picked it up.  
  
Peter kept pumping his cock. "Fuck!" His face contorted as he came. Semen dripped from his fist.   
  
When his cock began to soften, he released it and sank to the floor, trousers still pooled around his ankles. "Next time," he panted, "it's my…."  
  
"Bloody hell!" James yelped. Three heads snapped around at the tone of his voice, conditioned by nearly seven years of similar alerts. "Filch is two corridors away! He always checks this room on his rounds!" He felt around for his wand, grabbed it and tapped the Map. "Mischief managed!"  
  
The familiar rush of adrenaline, triggered by the possibility of discovery, banished their lethargy.   
  
Remus snapped out orders. "Peter, grab the clothes. Don't bother to get dressed - we don't have time. We're going to have to make a break for the Tower starkers. James, help me with Sirius."   
  
Sirius tried to slap away their hands as James and Remus pulled him to his feet, but slumped to the floor when they released him. They dragged him up again. He winced, and leaned against James. Peter summoned the shoes and clothing and tried to gather it all in his arms.  
  
"Make sure you've got all of our wands!" Remus hissed. Peter nodded.  
  
" _Accio_  wands!" A last, lone wand slapped into his hand. "Right. Ready!"  
  
"Hurry," James urged, an arm around Sirius' waist. "He can't be far." He and Remus dragged Sirius toward the door.  
  
Looking around one last time to see if he had all the clothes, Peter followed, holding his trousers up with one hand and clutching the rest of the clothing to his chest with the other.  
  
Remus eased the door open and peered out. He looked back at the other three and nodded. They slipped through the door and ran, Sirius stumbling between James and Remus.  
  
A moment later, the corridor was empty of everything but the receding sound of several pairs of bare feet slapping against stone.  
  


*****

  
  
They regrouped in their dorm, casting hurried cleaning spells and automatically donning pyjamas to establish alibis in case anyone checked on them.  
  
"Where's Filch now? Did he follow us?" James pulled on clean socks.  
  
"You're the one with the Map." Peter seemed disgruntled. "Look at it yourself."  
  
"I don't have it. You're the one who was supposed to grab everything." James frowned. "Is it mixed in with all our clothes?"  
  
"I'll look." Remus opened the chest at the foot of his bed where they had temporarily stashed the clothing until they were sure they weren't pursued. He dug through the clothes. He dug through them again. He finally took the clothing out of the chest, piece by piece.  
  
They all stared in horror at the empty chest.  
  
"We've got to go back!" Sirius sprang toward the door, only to stumble to a halt and wince.  
  
Remus grabbed his wand and took Sirius' arm. "You idiot! Let me do a healing charm for you."  
  
Sirius glowered, but allowed Remus to cast the charm. "Padfoot can take Wormtail to get it. We won't get caught."  
  
James pushed his glasses up his nose. "Even if Filch didn't hear us running, if he checked the Room of Requirement like usual, my guess is that he'll know something's up. He'll have an eye out for anyone wandering the corridors. Somehow I think that a big black dog might catch his attention."  
  
"The room should have disappeared when we left, how would he…? Oh." Sirius managed a half-grin. "It was probably a bit rank in there afterward, you mean."  
  
James nodded, a half-smile on his face, too. "Yeah. The room might have disappeared, but I doubt that the spunk smell did. We can go back in a day or two and look for the Map. It's safe enough - nobody else but the staff and a few Hufflepuffs are in the castle, and I doubt that any of them will use the room between now and then."  
  
Sirius' shoulders slumped and he sat down on the edge of his bed. "I bet you it won't be there when we go back. When I think of all the work we did…"  
  
"It's not enough that we've lost the Map," Peter grumbled. "You all bloody well did it to me again. Padfoot got a blowjob, and Prongs and Moony got to bugger him. But did I? No! All I got was a toss off, and then, instead of letting me have a go at Padfoot, I had to wank myself!"  
  
Sirius looked up. "Wormtail, you couldn't get it up again now, anyway," he pointed out. "You've already come twice."  
  
"I realise that!" Peter snapped. "It's the principal of the thing, isn't it?" He climbed into his bed and turned his back to the others, burrowing deep under his covers.  
  
The other three boys looked at each other, silent messages flying between them as they debated what to do about Peter's snit. Sirius made a sucking face.  
  
"You're going to have to get someone else to do it." Remus shuddered. "It tastes awful."  
  
"Really?" James and Sirius asked simultaneously, and looked at each other.  
  
Remus shrugged. "Birds taste much better."  
  
"You know, I always thought that getting buggered would hurt like blazes and be pretty dull if you were on the bottom," Sirius said, thoughtfully. "It really wasn't all that bad. In fact, bits of it were amazing." He grinned at Remus.  
  
Remus bowed to him before he crawled into his own bed. James laughed.  
  
"Though mind you, I'm thinking I'll be sore in the morning." Sirius pulled back his covers and slipped into bed. He curled up in a ball.  
  
"I'll do another healing charm on you if you need it," James said, before a huge yawn overtook him. "Damn, but I'm tired!" He flopped back on his pillow and dragged his blanket over his body. Taking his glasses off, he put them on the bedside table and picked up his wand.  
  
" _Nox_."  
  
They were asleep within minutes.  
  


**Epilogue**

  
  
Argus Filch heard someone running, but by the time he rounded the corner after them they were gone, so he walked back to the empty corridor. He walked back and forth three times in front of the wall hiding the Room of Requirement and muttered, "show me who was here."  
  
The door appeared and he opened it. Immediately his face twisted even further as he smelled the unmistakable odour of recent sex.  
  
"Damn kids! Next thing you know, we'll be knee-deep in up-the-duff brats." He looked around, but the room was empty. He looked down.   
  
At his feet lay a battered piece of parchment. Filch picked it up and opened it.  
  
Four sets of footprints ran across the blank page and slowly faded away.


End file.
